Falling Blue Rose Petals
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: The blue rose festival is in town and Tyranno invite a child hood friend of his. What happens after a quick kiss? Will he regret it? CXA, JX Frog Princess, BXOC and TXOC Rated for later chapters
1. Intro the evil intro

The blue rose festival is in town and Tyranno invite a child hood friend of his. What happens after a quick kiss? Will he regret it? CXA, JX (Frog Princess), BXOC and TXOC

I don't own any of the people except Crystalline, and Jeana inn this chapter

Syrus ran through the dorm smiling and bouncing off the walls. It was the only night of the blue rose festival. Syrus danced around in his light blue kimono. He giggled and laughed as Chazz walked into the dorm in his dark blue kimono. They both were going to the yearly festival for the fun of going. Syrus went for every reason except the one that Chazz went for. He went because it was for business and he never participated in the flower exchange. Jaden sat on his bunk smiling in his autumn brown and gold Kimono. Bastion then walked into the Slifer dorm and smiled as he showed off his Stormy grey kimono. Chumly walked into the room in a new red kimono. Tyranno entered the Dorm in his orange and yellow kimono, not wearing his headband. Syrus smiled as Alexis and Zane walked entered the dorm as well.

"Well everyone's here now can we go?" Syrus whined playfully. Jaden smiled and got up smiling at the smaller boy. He nodded and slipped on his wooden sandals as everyone else practically followed his lead. He walked out of the house and tripped almost instantly. Jaden got up and smiled with the biggest sweat drop you have probably ever seen. Everyone started laughing as Jaden wiped himself off. He smiled and continued walking towards the festival area. The whole group walked along except Chazz. He decided he was going to try and walk ahead, and in the end he tripped or a root of a tree. Everyone laughed at him as they had at Jaden, only he didn't take it so well.

"Oh shut up, you all would the same, but would laugh at each other, no…"

"Chazz take it easy. We would laugh at each other, we all laughed at Jaden."

"Yeah right, whatever." Chazz asked as the others just stared at him. Jaden walked over and offered him a hand to help him up. Chazz pushed it away and got up and brushed the dirt from his kimono. He stood and regained his composure as he tried to hide his frustration. They continued on to the festival walking through the crowd of people from other dorms. I was once a year on their small island and everyone always got really excited when it came to the academy. They finally got to the festival grounds and saw so many people. They each gave the ticket taker their tickets and walked in the festival. Syrus smiled as they walked in the front gates, being presented with a rose to hand out later. Everyone smiled as they all got a rose, including Chazz.

"Chazz, why do you have a rose, you never participate in the rose exchange." Chazz stuck his nose in the air and walked off into the crowd. The others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder before splitting apart to try and find their sweetheart for the night. Jaden and Chazz both headed for Alexis, while Bastion wandered off in a random direction. Syrus didn't move as a girl walked up to him. She was blushing as they started talking. Tyranno ran into the crowd and smiled as he found the girl he had grown up with. She was beautiful in his eyes. She had long waist length silver hair, sapphire blue eyes, cream like skin. She looked beautiful in her light blue white and gold kimono. He smiled and waved at her as she turned to see what the nagging feeling was. She smiled and waved back. She walked over and smiled at Tyranno. She smiled and hugged him as he hugged her back. That is how they always greeted each other ever since they met when she was four and he was five. He bowed to her and she bowed back as tradition. They smiled at each other.

"Oh my god Tyranno it's so nice to see you again, thank you for inviting me to the island. I love this festival and I am so happy that you actually got to come this time." He sweat dropped and smiled at her comment.

"Oh yeah well this is what I have to say for that. Tickle bug." He said tickling her and she screamed with laughter. He smiled as he stopped and smiled at her. He liked her as a friend and sometimes wished that he could go back to the good old days when they would do nothing but play together. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the group that was now assembled in the middle of the crowd like always.

"Hey you guys who did you find?" asked Syrus blushing.

"I found Alexis" said Chazz sticking his tongue out at Jaden. Jaden the same back before smiling at Syrus.

"I got this beautiful princess." She said wooing her. (The princess that played with nothing but frogs.)

"I found this gorgeous girl name Crystalline. She is a Ra member." Bastion said holding her hand.

"I found an old fart of a friend. Her name is Jeana. She is actually Joey Wheeler's cousin. I have known her since I was five and she was four. She and I have been friends for a long time." Tyranno said holding her hand as well. She smiled and all the girls bowed to everyone as the intercom came on.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the 45 annual blue rose festival. Let the exchanges begin." He handed Jeana his rose as she handed him hers. He smiled and for the spur of the moment he leaned down and kissed her.

Alright everyone R&R


	2. Childhood Promises

The blue rose festival is in town and Tyranno invite a child hood friend of his. What happens after a quick kiss? Will he regret it? CXA, JX (Frog Princess), BXOC and TXOC

Starts off as Tyranno's Point of view and then we shall see where that takes us.

She kissed me back. I was actually quite amazed at the fact. I smiled and pulled off not wanting it to seem to in the moment. I did want to date my old friend, but I wanted to take it slow. She smiled at me and covered her face with a fan she brought and covered the tint of pink now painting her cheeks. I smiled and laughed a bit as she tried again to hide her face. I pulled the fan down and smiled as her. She looked at me with bright eyes, and the fact that the fireworks were starting to go off didn't help the fact that now she was even more beautiful. I was happy that my friend got to come to the festival with me. I smiled and the whole group walked over to the beach a part of the festival, they were shooting off fireworks in a boat as we watch near the lighthouse. Jaden sat with his date bastion Chazz and Syrus with there's all in the relatively close area. I sat with Jeana off to the side a bit so we could talk.

"So are you having fun?" She smiled at me nodding. She looked up to me and covered face with her fan, up to the bottom of her eyes. She giggled a bit and uncovered her face showing me a wide smile. I laughed loudly and she covered my mouth with her hands so we would not disturb the gang. She stood up and lifted her skirt holding it up so she wouldn't step on it. She left her stuff behind as she walked over to the dock next to the light house. I walked down with her and we both sat on the edge of the dock. She took off her sandals and her traditional socks as I did and we both dipped our feet into the water, only to pull them out two seconds later.

"Holy cow that water's cold." She said as her voice rang through my head.

"I'll say, come on." I said grabbing our socks and sandals and running back to the spot where we were. I smiled as we both flopped on the ground. I smiled as her as we both sat up and reached for our separate socks and sandals. Our hands met in the middle and I froze I never realized how fair her skin was. I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing but couldn't help it. She smiled and laughed at my pink face. I looked up and started laughing to at hers. She covered her face with her fan that she had brought for her outfit. She smiled and looked at me over the top of the fan. I smiled and laughed a bit again as I grabbed my socks and sandals. I put them on as she suddenly kissed me out of no where. I looked at her stunned before I noticed that her sock and sandals where already on her feet. "You punk, you cheated."

"I cheated really, how did I cheat? I only put on my socks and sandals." She said smiling and hiding behind a closed fan.

"Yeah but you are able to put the on so fast and I didn't even notice that you did. I don't get it. How do you get them on so fast?" She smiled and giggled before lowering her reopened fan and closing it. She started talking before I pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her. She laughed and squealed in delight. I stopped after a while and we both leaned our backs against a tree near by.

"Hey T, do you remember the promise you made me when we were younger?" She asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah I made a lot of promises to you, which one are you talking about?" I asked as I hugged her.

"The one where you promised you would marry me someday. Are you really going to? I mean we are such good friends but are you really going to hold true to that promise?" I looked at her as she asked staring at the lighthouse.

"I have held true to my other promises haven't I? I mean every year the blue rose festival comes to this island I have invited you. I have kept my hair the same since you last seen me. I still have my dinosaur deck that you helped me build. Which promise have I not held?" I asked resting my head on top of hers.

"Well the one that I would be taller then you." She said laughing pushing my head off of hers.

"Well you're not done growing yet. You still got a ways to go. I know that you still have some growing left to do. I am only a couple inches taller then you." I said as I placed my head on her shoulder. I kissed her on the cheek as smiled. I moved from my spot and tugged at her hand. "Come on lets get back to the festival so no on e thinks we are doing something stupid." I said as I guided her back to the main festival area. She kissed me once more before we entered the crowd.

Yeah I know it is really freaking short but I had to cut it off there, other wise it would go on forever into another chapter.

Well R&R and please no Mary Sues.


End file.
